


The Dragons Bride

by staruplatinum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Breeding, Children, Creampie, F/M, Fighting, NSFW, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Shibari, Slice of Life, Smut, Violence, dub-con, ill add more tags as the story progresses ;')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruplatinum/pseuds/staruplatinum
Summary: a multi-chapter story of the reader being in an arranged marriage with Yakuza!Hanzo, and their life that ensues afterwards.





	1. Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted to my tumblr first, and now it's uploaded to AO3!  
> I've had this idea in my head forever, and now im going fourth and writing it...  
> basically its a multi-chapter story of Yakuza!Hanzo and his wife(you). It follows the readers endeavors she faces while being married to him. it WILL include nsfw, pregnancy, violence, angst, rival clans, attempted rape, childbirth.. all that good stuff so if that makes you squeamish, i suggest you look away. I guess im crazy for writing this, i just love yakuza hanzo and im DYING to see him with babies ok.. not just babies, but a whole 'slice of life' type of story of him in that era, not just smut... anyways, hope you enjoy.

The sun shone brightly through the windows of your bedroom as you sat at your vanity, brushing out your hair. Today was the day your entire life would change. You couldn’t help but gulp as your stomach turned just thinking about it. Your father and Sojiro Shimada has recently become “business” partners, but you knew better than that. Your family was Yakuza, as was your future husbands and you had no choice but to marry into another clan for your families sake.

Admittantly, you were going to miss your life at home. The afternoons spent knitting and sewing in the garden. The moments spent with your siblings and father, it was all going to change now. A sudden knock at your bedroom door dismissed you from your thoughts. Sitting-up straight you cleared your throat.

_“Come in.”_

Your handmaiden walked through the door, handing you a long kimono. It was a deep blue colour, with 2 golden dragons embroidered on the back. Just by looking at it; you could tell it was not “cheap”.

“Your fiancée Mr. Shimada has requested that you wear this upon your meeting”. She said, before stepping back.

You studied the article of clothing.  _“Tch. We’re not even married yet and already he’s deciding what he wants wants me to do…”_  you sighed heavily before turning your attention back to your handmaiden.

“Thank you, Miko. Is there anything else I should be aware of?” You asked curiously.

“Yes. Your father will be waiting for you outside in approximately 40 minutes. They asked me to make sure that you are on time, as when you arrive at the Shimada estate you will all be engaging in a lunch- meeting to consummate the marriage.”

Her words nearly made your heart sink.  _This was really happening._ You sighed and thanked her again before bowing your head. Refusing to look at yourself in the mirror.

She bowed and left the room, leaving you to get ready.

After that moment, it felt like the morning had gone by so quick, and soon you were feeling immense regret about leaving your cherished home. Taking one last look at yourself in your mirror, you studied your appearance. You chose a pair of plain black flats, a silky white nightgown and of course, the blue kimono to wear on top of it all. You had to admit, it was quite beautiful. Your hair was left down, makeup was minimal and you wore tear shaped earrings to “brighten” your face a little bit. You hoped this was enough to impress the Shimadas.

Miko was at your door, holding your suitcase of valuables and clothes. As she escorted you outside, you couldn’t help but let a single tear fall from your face.

“Oh, miss (Y/L/N). Please don’t cry. I understand how hard this is for you, but I can assure you that the shimadas are nice people.” Miko said, gently rubbing your shoulder.

Sniffling, you looked into her eyes. She seemed genuine enough about the situation..

Miko had travelled from household to household. She had worked for many Yakuza and Mob families. She never tried to involve herself in their illegal activities- she was merely a maid. That alone was enough for you to trust her.

“There are many evil and terrible Yakuza families in Japan. The shimadas aren’t one of them.” She added.

Just as she did, you two had finally met up with your father in the courtyard. He waited there in his suit where he took your arm and lead you to your siblings. You said your goodbyes. Hugging them. Breathing in their scents - scents you’d most likely never smell again. You wanted this moment to last forever, but hearing your father clear his throat was enough to stop you.

He escorted you into the car, telling the driver where you were headed. 

As the car drove off you stared out the back window, watching as your family and family home slowly got further and further away.

_this all got too real._

—

        It took nearly an hour to arrive at the Shimada estate, and upon arrival you couldn’t stop yourself from looking at the massive wooden gates that surrounded the castle. Just by that, you could tell that the Shimadas were the most successful and rich of the Yakuza families. Far more rich than yours was.

Your door swung open, and your butler escorted you and your father out of the car and into the courtyard where you saw five men waiting in the distance.

One was dressed in a sharp black suit. He looked older than the rest, and had a white dress suit underneath. To his left, you noticed a young man with green hair. You could tell green was his favourite colour, because as he stood there you noticed his dress shirt was also green under his suit. To his right, you saw a man with long hair , and the most intimidating face you had ever seen. He wore a light blue dress shirt under his suit, and had his arms crossed. Behind the three men were two body guards.

Getting so caught up in your thoughts over these men, you barely registered your father talking to you about manners. As you approached the men, your heart sunk when you saw your father bow and shake hands with the one and only - Sojiro Shimada.

Shakily, you bowed as well. Keeping your mouth shut as you let your father deal with the introductions. 

“Mr Shimada. Thank you for allowing us the privilege to visit. This is my daughter, (Y/F/N)”

“The pleasure is ours Sir. These are my sons..” sojiro said, pointing to the green haired one first. “This is Genji” he added, before pointing to the ‘angry’ one next to him. “And this, is my son Hanzo. He will be marrying your daughter”.

Your heart sunk as you looked into his eyes. You didn’t feel that he was truly an angry person but something about his personality set you off. Just by this first encounter, he seemed quite aloof and disregarded by emotions. Your father and Sojiro continued to talk about clan business. Genji was chewing gum and texting on his phone - not even acknowledging the situation you all were currently in. Hanzo suddenly stepped forward towards you and held out his arm for you to hold. You looked up at him with glossy eyes before connecting your arms with him and walking.

The walk was awkwardly silent for a few moments, before he finally spoke up.

“I see you got my gift.”

You swallowed hard.

“Yes, I did.. t-thank you..”

Looking up at Hanzo, you could see a small smile appear on his structured face.

“It looks beautiful on you. I am glad you wore it.” He finally said.

You cleared your throat slightly.

“Well of course. My future husband gave me a gift.. w-what kind of fiancée would I be if I didn’t wear it?” You asked rhetorically, nervousness apparent in your voice.

Hanzo just chuckled slightly.

The small talk was awkward but you couldn’t help but be so amazed by hanzo’s looks. Though he was uptight and seemingly strict, he definitely could laugh and be happy so it seems, at least with you.

The two of you eventually walked all the way to a private area of the Estate, the gardens. You had spent many many hours of your time in yours back home. Hanzo lead you to a small bench which was underneath the Sakura trees, yet it looked out into the distance of the city & Mount Fuji.

Sitting next to him, you looked up, amazed by your surroundings. You knew you’d miss home indefinitely, but being in these gardens was close enough for now.

“I’m sorry if this marriage isn’t to your liking. However, it is necessary that we do this for our clans sake. “ Hanzo said to you.

“Yes of course.” You replied. “I am sure I will “like” this marriage. But right now I am just missing home…” you said while looking down at the scattered petals on the ground.

Hanzo let his hand trail down to your thigh, squeezing it tightly before gently caressing it. The feeling made you warm inside, but you felt like this was the  _wrong_  time to feel _that._

“I understand. I hope you know that you aren’t a prisoner here. You are allowed to leave, so long as I accompany you or one of our trusted guards takes you. It’s unsafe for you to do anything alone.” Hanzo began to say, “you will be allowed to visit home as much as you’d like”.

He gave you a reassuring smile before pulling one of the cherry blossoms from the trees, and placing it behind your ear.

A bright pink blush appeared on your cheeks, and you smiled at his gesture.

“You are so beautiful.” He said.

Your eyes were glossy and your throat felt full of emotions. You were grateful he would allow you to revisit your family, but what you were truly grateful for was the fact that he was a lot nicer than you initially expected.

All you could do was smile as you looked at him, studying his features. He was so handsome, especially when he didn’t look so angry.

A soft breeze passed by you both, and you realized you were  _dangerously_  close to each other.

Just as you both leaned in for a kiss, a voice ruined the moment.

“Well well well brother. I didn’t think you’d be getting into her pants  _that_ quickly” the green haired man, Genji, laughed from the tree behind you.

Hanzo’s face immediately went back to angry.

“Genji, leave. NOW.”

His tone went from soft and loving to scary and stern very quickly. It frightened you a bit, to be honest. However, something about his voice in that tone turned you on. It was deep, and sultry. You tried not to let these thoughts cloud your mind - now was not the moment.

“Jeeeze Brother, relax. Father sent me here to retrieve you two love birds” he stated, chuckling as he blew a bubble from his gum. “In case you forget mr. “Shimada heir” there’s a lunch happening in …” he looked at his watch, checking the time. “… 10 minutes. So, I suggest you both get moving”

Hanzo let out a heavy sigh, standing up from the bench and reaching his arm out to help you up. 

“Very well.” Was all Hanzo replied as the three of you made your way into the castle for this ‘dreaded’ lunch meeting.


	2. close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader gets accustomed to everything at the shimada estate.

Upon entering the Shimada castle, Hanzo escorted you and his deranged brother to the mess hall, where you’d all be eating. You felt extremely intimidated by this; seeing all the Yakuza guards around the house, but for some reason, Hanzo made you feel a lot more safe.

Pulling out your chair, Hanzo sat next to you, while your father sat across from you, next to Genji, and Sojiro sat at the head of the table.

You took this moment to observe your surroundings. The Shimada estate was beautiful inside and out. Nearly every bannister has hand-carved dragons all around it,

Everyone was quiet when the food arrived. As you ate, you remembered your table manners that your father had taught you. Eat small bites, never chew with your mouth open, and don’t take to long to chew one thing. It seemed stupid in hindsight but you suddenly felt the urge to impress the shimadas.

“So,” Sojiro spoke up. “Miss (Y/L/N), are you excited to become a Shimada and marry my son?” he asked.

You looked up from your plate, wiping your mouth and smiling as you swallowed you foood. You had remembered what your father told you months prior to this. “Always make sure that you compliment the shimadas. Everything they ask you , you will reply in the way that will benefit them. Do you understand. ?”

“Yes of course Mr. Shimada, I would like nothing more.” You finally settled on saying - hoping, praying, it was enough.

“Please, call me Sojiro.” He added. “I want you to be comfortable as possible here, you realize you will have a lot of duties now. So anything you need, do feel free to ask for it. I’m sure Hanzo can agree that he will grant your every wish.” Sojiro said as he studied his eldest son. Hanzo didn’t even smile, he just nodded his head in agreement with his father.

It was odd, but you could tell that by the pressure Hanzo was under, soon enough you’d be dealing with it too. After all, he was the heir to the Shimada clan.

“Thank you, Sojiro.” Was all you said, before returning back to your meal.

“That also means I expect that you know what your duties are.” Sojiro added.

The tone of the room went silent, and Hanzo placed his hand on your thigh, rubbing you with his thumb as if to comfort you. You choked for a moment, not knowing really what to reply. What kind of duties was he talking about? Feeling clueless, You felt the heat of multiple eyes watching you, as if they were waiting aloud for your response, and soon your face turned bright red from anxiousness.

“Father. She knows what she will have to do.I can assure you.” Hanzo said, speaking up for you. He could tell how anxious you were, and though he wasn’t supposed to show emotions, he did not want you to feel uncomfortable. A small sigh of relief washed over you, and Hanzo flashed you a faint smirk.

“Yeah, I don’t think we all wanna hear how she’s supposed to fuck Hanzo and make babies” Genji said arrogantly, laughing at his statement.

“Genji!” Hanzo yelled, angrily. His face turned red as a tomato, mainly from embarrassment more than anger.

Sojiro just cleared his throat, turning his attention back to you.

“Yes, well, I suppose I will leave Hanzo to speak with you about that.”

Your father looked dangerously uncomfortable, as did you. You knew that being hanzo’s wife, you’d eventually have children, but you didn’t think it would be a topic of subject so soon.

The rest of the dinner remained slightly awkward as the five of you finished your meal and dessert. Sojiro had continued to ask you many questions about your life, what you’re good at, and all that nonsense. You of course answered truthfully, just trying to get the conversation over with.

-

By the time it was 3:00, and the painful talking was over, it was time for your father to sign you over to the shimadas. You hated this, how everyone thought of you as a possession, but you kept your mouth shut. You knew your family especially needed this alliance. Not doing this would only hurt them in the long run.

As Sojiro and your father signed various papers, Hanzo stood next you you, his muscular arm holding you close to him. His hand resting on your waist. It felt nice feeling him hold you like that, you felt so safe in his arms. Was it too early to feel these types of things? You had never even knew him 3 hours ago, now you longed for nothing more than to be with him.

Sojiro’s deep voice struck you out of your thoughts, and you were brought to reality as Hanzo’s body tended.

“Hanzo, please sign here” Sojiro said demandingly, and in a flash hanzo’s warm body was gone from yours. For a moment you felt angry, you loved feeling him next to you. It gave you a sense of peace, in a way. But you knew that the Clan came first, and Hanzo no doubt would always have to choose it over you.

A sad reality of being a Yakuza bride.

When the singing was over, and you had to sign your name as well, it was time for your father to leave. Sojiro was kind enough to give you a moment alone with him by the gates, and as you kissed him goodbye you realized now that your whole family was gone.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you watched him drive away, but just as they fell your fiancée came up behind you, wrapping his arm back around your waist.

At first, he didn’t even know you were crying, until he heard you sniffle. Looking down at you, concerned, he asked:

“My love… why are you crying?”

You looked down, and quickly used the sleeve of your kimono to wipe your tears and watery eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, Hanzo” you trailed off, forcing yourself to gain composure. The last thing you wanted was your husband to think you were weak. “I don’t want you to think I’m weak… or -or embarrassing you” You added.

Looking up at Hanzo with reddened eyes, you forced a smile out of yourself. “It’s silly- I know.. I-“

“listen to me, Koibito.” Hanzo cut you off. He brought his hand to your cheeks, using his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears that fell. “I am going to take care of you now.”

His words seemed genuine enough, and you realized that you were being quite silly. Hanzo’s arm found its way to your waist again, and as the sunset began to wash over Hanamura, he took your arm and walked with you through the castle grounds.

As the two of you walked through the estate, Hanzo showed you various sculptures, plants and other things native to Japan and the Shimada grounds. Eventually you two settled into a secluded area. It looked rather beautiful, filled with little shrines and lanterns that surrounded the various flowers there. As the sky began to get darker, you realized what this place was, a graveyard.

Hanzo picked a flower from one of the bushes and gave it to you. The flower itself looked more like a bush, small, and a pale blue colour. Taking it from Hanzo you looked down and smiled. “Are you allowed to pick these?” You asked. A smirk crept upon your face as you looked at him, the wind blowing the strands of his hair across is face.

“Of course not. I’ll probably get in trouble, but it is worth it to see you smile.” Hanzo replied, staring into your eyes. “These flowers are called hydrangeas. They were my mother’s favourite. I remember when I was little I would pick them for her….”

As you looked at him, you could tell that his mother was a subject that he struggled to talk about. From what your father had told you, his mother died when he was only 3 years old, just shortly after Genji was born. You couldn’t imagine how hard that was on him.. not having his mother’s love, and then to be raised as this perfect being for the clan. It broke your heart.

You lifted your hand slowly and pushed some of his hair from his face as you cupped his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hanzo said, sounding a little cold. He moved your hand from his face, and held it in his own hand. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It is only right that I give you these flowers, I’m sure my mother won’t mind.”

Without hesitation, he leaned down, kissing you passionately. You had never been kissed before, and the sensation nearly swept you off your feet. That, or Hanzo was just so strong that he really did, sweep you off your feet. You couldn’t tell. Regardless you melted into the kiss, and your hands found their way to hanzo’s strong jaw, holding him in place. You never wanted to let go, but Hanzo pulled away suddenly.

“Damn!” He swore softly in Japanese. This raised your concern, and you couldn’t help but think: “did I do something wrong”

“I nearly forgot-“ Hanzo trailer off, scratching the back of his neck. “I am not allowed to kiss you before we are married”

Though you had signed papers earlier to consummate the marriage, there was still yet to be a traditional ceremony. It is said that on that night, Hanzo will take you and you will become his.

Dumbfounded, you stared at him with wide eyes. Was he really being serious?

“….and why is that if I may ask?”

“Tradition.” Hanzo replied.

Growing up in such a strict clan had its benefits. But besides the money, the pressure of being the Shimada heir really took its toll on Hanzo. He was forced to be this tradition-following, perfect and stoic human that showed little to no emotions. It was going to be hard to loosen him up..

“Well I don’t see any harm in breaking the rules from time-to-time.” You simply said, flashing him a smile.

Hanzo let out a sigh, and shook his head.

“You’re right, I’m sorry if I disappointed you. It will not happen again”.

You hated that he had to be so formal, even with you. Either way, you chuckled slightly telling him, “don’t be silly!”

Hanzo just smiled.

It was getting quite dark now, and you still had to unpack all your things. Hanzo grabbed your left hand gently and brought you with him back to the castle. Your right hand was still holding the hydrangeas he gave you. You never wanted them to die or wither. It was a small gesture of affection from Hanzo, but you appreciated it nonetheless.

“Tomorrow is a big day for us. My father expects there to be many clan members here to celebrate.” Hanzo said. The two of you were nearly speed walking back into the castle, as you nearly lost track of time while being outside with eachother. Hanzo was right though, tomorrow you would be married and between now and then - there was a lot to do.

As you both walked through the main hall in the castle, Sojiro just watched you both Idly. Hanzo pulled you next to him and you both bowed in respect.

“Where are you going, Hanzo?” Sojiro asked while crossing his arms.

“I am to escort my bride-to-be to her room, sir.” Hanzo replied.

sir. Sir?! Hanzo is Sojiro’s son, and he is forced to call him sir?! The thought of that made your blood boil. But you kept a calm facade the whole time.

“Very well. We have a meeting with the Madarame clan tonight, I expect you there in …” Sojiro looked at his watch. “Twenty minutes.” He added.

“Make sure you bring Genji as well.”

Hanzo modded, and Bowed once more before taking you upstairs, to the 4th floor of the castle. It seemed like such a long walk, but eventually you made it to your room. Two giant soji-screen doors slid open and Hanzo led you inside.

You nearly fainted from the size.

A massive bed, lots of space, and the view! The view was amazing. You swore you could see everything from your window. You felt like a kid in a candy shop.

As you peered to the left of the room, you noticed two Japanese girls, bowing at you.

“These are your handmaidens. They will be around, go to them for whatever you need. I hope this room is to your liking, my love.” Hanzo said, placing a kiss on your forehead. It made you sad that you wouldn’t be able to sleep with him tonight, but you weren’t going to argue with traditions. That, and the fact that you were a virgin .. well, it scared you to sleep with Hanzo because you knew he would want sex. The thought scared you.

Turning around to Hanzo you gave him a small hug of affection. He couldn’t show emotions with others around, so he merely patted your back, and whispered in your ear;

“I will see you tomorrow, my love.”

You smiled and thanked him, before watching him leave through the door.


End file.
